


【冬叉】缺氧

by shixue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixue/pseuds/shixue
Summary: 人鱼AU，人鱼冬X人类叉，三观清奇傻乎乎吧唧鱼和精明黑心商人叉的故事，架空中世纪AU（因为作者懒得考据只想开车），关于人鱼的私设一大堆（因为要为肉服务）会在文中慢慢展开，欢迎指正反正我也不会改（揍最后彩蛋里有一点盾铁展开，不吃的注意闪避（其实还有一句寡鹰但你们一定看不出来对不对？）





	【冬叉】缺氧

“嘿，头儿！你看那是什么！”

Rumlow随着手下水手的叫喊转过头去，他举起单筒望远镜看向水手手指的方向，在近海面的波光粼粼下有鱼群被水下螺旋桨搅起的震荡惊到正在快速远离，而在那些细密的鱼影之中，有一条巨大的鱼尾一闪而过没入了水下，随着鱼群惊慌游荡。

“哈！运气不错！有大买卖了！”Rumlow心下了然，给他的大副rollins打了个手势，对方立刻会意，招呼着水手们加速前进，把鱼群逼近了一片礁石区。Rumlow指挥水手放下小艇，六个壮汉快速划动的双桨让小艇像离弦的箭一般冲进水流混乱的礁石区，没一会儿艇上就有人打手势，水手们把小艇拉回来，先一步被拉上来的网子里拖着一个沉重的东西，几个水手合力把那玩意儿拎上船扔在甲板上。

无力低垂着的巨大鱼尾先一步闯入所有人的视野，而后网子被扯走了，赫然露出与鱼尾连接的是一个男性的上半身。

这是一条人鱼。

Rumlow感兴趣地摩挲着下巴看着被扔在他脚下的人鱼，它长着一条长达2米的鱼尾，上面覆盖着光泽的鳞片，在晴天烈日下流转着一层银蓝色的光，漂亮得让人移不开眼。而他的上半身与尾巴相比也毫不逊色，鱼尾与身体的连接处鳞片变得细密起来，逐渐稀疏地隐入排列整齐的八块腹肌中，与人类相同的上半身皮肤细腻白皙，线条美好的肌肉附着在这具肉体上，如果换做人类的身体，肯定会让无数贵族小姐都倾心不已。而与人类不同的是，它的左臂，皮肤下含着隐隐的、流动的银亮光晕，上臂上还印着一颗红色五角星，不知道是不是什么特殊的群族图腾。

Rumlow的视线最后归于人鱼的脸，那是一张年轻的脸，尽管闭着眼，也不难看出脸上的甜美与俊俏，而铺在甲板上的半长棕发，更让这张脸增添了几分柔美的气息。

“刚才追它的时候逼得太紧，它好像撞到头了，估计还得一会儿才能醒。”Rollins在旁边解释了一句，又好奇地望向rumlow，“头儿，这真的是……人鱼吗？”

Rumlow点点头：“我也是第一次见到男性的人鱼，虽然据说这玩意儿是雌雄同体的，我还以为它们都长那个大胸细腰的小美妞样儿呢。这个虽然是个男的，但长得还是挺不错的……”说着，他上前拍了拍人鱼的脸颊，见对方没反应，又伸手撑开它的眼睑，“嚯，绿眼睛，这在黑市上可是最值钱的那种。”

“会有人买吗？一个男的人鱼……”Rollins有点惴惴不安地问。

“废什么话啊，稀罕货还怕脱不了手的，那些贵族里变态可多了去了。”Rumlow嘿嘿笑着，冲他的稀罕货挥了挥手，让手下把它抬进底舱用来存放捕捞到又必须保证活着卖给买主的珍惜鱼类的大水缸里，还不放心地在后面喊了一句，“搬得时候小心点啊！撞出伤口就要掉价了！”

没错，rumlow是个船长，同时也是个商人，这片海域丰富而又美丽的鱼类就是他的财富。但做一个正经商人可从来都赚不了太多钱，rumlow深知这个道理。海洋里有数不尽的财宝，rumlow不介意搞一些不能在阳光下的集市上卖的小东西，来扩充扩充自己的小金库。而所有这些邪门歪道的财宝中，最珍贵的就是人鱼。

对于这片大陆上的很多人来说，人鱼还只是传说里才存在的东西。但事实上许多年前在黑市上就有人鱼在被拍卖了，虽然数量稀少且价格高昂，但总架不住有一掷千金的贵族买来当作玩物。Rumlow有幸参加过一次这样特殊的拍卖，是他从小认识的损友tony带他去的，那时他的眼角还没有被海风吹出这么多皱纹，看到拍卖台上的水缸里病恹恹地蜷缩着的人身鱼尾的美丽姑娘时，露出了毫不掩饰的震惊之情。

后来rumlow也见过几次人鱼，在一些与他做交易的收藏家那儿，那些人鱼无一例外都是漂亮的女性样貌，随着水波摇荡的长发，丰满的胸部和曼妙的腰肢，以及美艳绝伦的脸庞。所以在rumlow的认知里，尽管是雌雄同体，但人鱼都是这样纤细美丽得像小妖精一样的女孩样貌，而这是他第一次见到俊美的男性样貌的人鱼。

看来这个种族是没有劣等基因啊，男的女的都长这么好看，rumlow砸了砸嘴不屑地想。

等到rumlow跟水手们确认完回航的路线，才终于腾出空来去底舱看看他的高级货物。那个玻璃水缸平时用来装那些长相奇特或是颜色特别的观赏鱼类，此刻全腾给了人鱼一条鱼，倒显得有些局促。Rumlow很高兴看到人鱼已经醒了，只是对方用那双漂亮的湖绿色眼睛看了rumlow一眼，就飞快地甩尾背对他躲到水缸的角落里去了。

“嘿，别这么躲着我，鱼宝宝。”Rumlow用指节敲了敲缸壁，他知道人鱼听得懂人类说话，所以尝试着和对方交流，“你叫什么名字啊？嗯？你们人鱼都有名字的吧？”

可惜人鱼明显不买他的账，仍旧拿肌肉线条硬挺的漂亮后背对着他，伸展不开的鱼尾半盘在身下，一头柔软的棕发在昏暗的底舱中像深色的水草般微微漂荡。Rumlow稍微欣赏了一会儿这幅美景，就继续自顾自地和人鱼说着话，只可惜人鱼根本没有理他的意思，半天都没有转过头看他一眼。

“头儿？还没看够啊？”随着戏谑的声音，rollins的脑袋从仓顶的圆洞里露出来，他顺着梯子的杆滑下来落到rumlow身边，和他一起看着水里执拗的人鱼。“没有，完全不理我。”Rumlow有点厌烦地搓着下巴，“该不会是个聋子或者哑巴吧……这就难弄了，有残疾的这价格可不好抬上去啊……”

看rumlow陷入盘算价钱的烦恼之中，rollins从口袋里掏出一把糖来安慰他：“头儿，别急，可能就是刚才吓着了，说不定晚上就好了。你吃块糖么？上一个港口的小妞们塞给我的，可甜了。”

Rumlow答应着从rollins手里拿了一颗糖，只是他刚剥开糖纸，就忽然看到缸里有了动静，那条人鱼转过身来了，正不错目地盯着他俩手里的糖。

“哈？你想吃这个？”Rumlow好奇地举起糖果，看着人鱼漂亮的绿眼睛像黏在上面了一样，随着rumlow手的移动紧紧追着那颗糖。Rumlow感到有些好笑，这个人鱼明明长了一副成年男子的样貌，却想要吃这种小孩子的零食。只是他也不是那么不解风情的混蛋，rumlow踩着梯子爬到水缸的上方，把剥开的糖果放在手心里，然后慢慢地伸出手靠近水面。“过来吧。”他像勾引流浪猫一样用甜蜜的语调呼唤还沉在水底紧紧盯着他的人鱼，“过来，鱼宝宝，想吃糖就自己来拿。”

人鱼警惕地盯着他看了一会儿，还是禁不住糖果的诱惑小心翼翼地浮上来，仅把鼻子以上的半张脸露出水面，像个水怪似的晃晃悠悠地靠近。Rumlow被它这样子逗得想笑，只是好脾气地举着手不动，等着人鱼慢慢放下戒心，游到他的手边。

人鱼慢慢地又浮起来一点，最后看了rumlow一眼像是确认他会不会反悔，然后伸出一段红嫩的舌头，动作极快地把rumlow手心里的糖舔走了，接着一个翻身直扎到水底，巨大的尾巴甩起的水花溅了rumlow一脸。

Rumlow被它这行动弄得一愣，手心里被舔过的地方凉凉的，又痒痒的。只是没等他再仔细品味一下，人鱼又忽地冒出水面，半个身子都探出来，张开嘴指着顶在舌尖的糖含糊不清跟rumlow说：“这个！这个真好吃啊！”

Rumlow松了一口气，太好了不是哑巴，声音还挺好听，能卖个好价钱了。

Rumlow让rollins去拿了个大酒杯，把糖装在里面放在水面上，向着人鱼推过去。人鱼好奇地绕着摇晃的酒杯转圈圈，没一会儿水面上就漂着好几片五颜六色的糖纸。

“这是糖果，鱼宝宝。”Rumlow好笑地在趴在水缸边沿支着脑袋看着人鱼，“没有吃过吗？”

闻言，人鱼摇摇头，忽然开口：“Bucky，Bu－cky。”Rumlow愣了一下才反应过来：“你是说你叫bucky？”人鱼点点头，似乎是因为rumlow叫对了他的名字，开心得在水缸里转了两个圈圈。

这些生物真是单纯好骗，黑心商人rumlow好笑地想着。

Bucky又游了几圈才想起什么似的，有点闷闷不乐地浮出水面靠近rumlow，一双湖绿色的眼晴可怜巴巴地盯着rumlow：“你要把我卖掉吗？”

“Awww……”Rumlow斟酌了一下，对着那双漂亮眼睛撒了个小谎，“不一定，看有没有买家吧，如果没人愿意买，放了你倒也无所谓。”

听他这样说，人鱼幽幽地叹了口气，再开口时就带了点苦口婆心的劝说意味：“可我长得这么难看，就算卖也卖不了几个钱，你还是放了我吧……”

“哈？”Rumlow不禁失笑，他看了看bucky的漂亮脸蛋儿和半隐在水面下结实修长的半身，以及光泽流转的美丽鱼尾，又好笑般开了口，“那怎么算好看的人鱼呢？”

这个问题让bucky打开了话匣子，它手舞足蹈地在空气中比划着曼妙的弧度，一边喋喋不休着：“就是那些有丰满挺翘的胸部，腰很细，骨架又小巧玲珑的人鱼，都是最漂亮的，在海底很受欢迎。”说着，它不无遗憾地摸摸自己巧克力块一般的腹肌，又拽着半长的棕发露出委屈的表情，“像我这样一身奇怪肌肉的人鱼都是我们族群里最丑的，没有资格离开领地，只能去当看守。我学那些漂亮的人鱼留了头发也没用，怎么也长不出那么丰满的胸，腰也细不下来。”

Rumlow简直要为这奇怪的人鱼审美笑出声来了，但顾及到bucky此刻消沉的情绪，还是用一阵咳嗽掩饰了想笑的意图。他有些明白为什么从没见过男性的人鱼了，当然了，被认为是丑人鱼的家伙们没有浮上海面的权利，只有那些人鱼小妞们可以无所顾忌地四处游荡，再傻呼呼地被人类抓住。他想了想，又开口问bucky：“那你怎么浮上海面了？偷偷逃跑吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头：“我是来找最漂亮的宝石的，族群的女巫，natasha，她最喜欢漂亮的宝石了。”

“哦，你喜欢……‘她’？”Rumlow笑着问。

闻言，bucky几乎是惊恐地摇了摇头，立刻否认到：“不！她是最漂亮的人鱼！没有鱼敢喜欢她的！何况、何况我还长得这么难看……”顿了顿，它又犹豫着开了口，“我只是，想让她把steve变回来……”

听到新的名字，rumlow饶有兴味地换了个姿势，示意bucky继续说下去。人鱼的尾巴在水里轻轻晃动了几下，才下定决心一般把自己的左手伸到rumlow面前：“这条手臂，几年前被一艘沉船的螺旋桨绞断了，我没想到那船居然还会动，所以……steve拉着当时已经昏迷的我去找女巫，替我换来了这条魔法的手臂。”

“换？”Rumlow很快抓住了关键词，“Steve用什么换的？”

“身体……natasha把他吹涨了……”Bucky痛苦地说，像是不想回忆起那段可怕的时光。它用手在身前比划了一个差不多只有它自己一半大小的轮廓，说着：“Steve原本是个小美人鱼，虽然胸部还没有发育起来，但骨架纤细，腰用一只手就环得过来，多好的美人胚子。而且人也很好，在那些人鱼们都嫌我丑不跟我说话的时候，只有steve还像小时候一样和我一起玩。但是natasha……她把steve吹到这——么壮！”Bucky用手比了个夸张的圆，又说：“他的胸肌和腹肌比我的还结实，胳膊也又粗又壮附满了肌肉，整个骨架都被拉长拉大了，连尾巴都粗长了好多！”

听起来完全就是变成一个型男人鱼了啊，rumlow哭笑不得地想。

而bucky还沉浸在悲伤之中，尾巴轻轻拍打着水面，低着头说着：“所以、所以我想如果找到natasha最喜欢的漂亮的宝石，是不是就可以换回steve的好身材，毕竟他变丑以后那些以前总缠着他的人鱼们都不再理他了，他虽然不说，但看起来还是很消沉……”

看着人鱼难过的样子，rumlow又有些不忍心起来，生怕糟糕的情绪会影响人鱼的身体，进而造成消瘦、掉毛，啊不是，掉鳞片之类不可挽回的后果，并最终影响售价。他想了想，从手指上许多个夸张的大戒指上摘下来一个和bucky的眼睛一样绿色宝石的，冲着bucky摇了摇示意到：“这个宝石漂亮吗？”

Bucky傻傻地看了看rumlow手中的戒指，飞快地点了点头，一副没见过什么好东西的小傻子样，rumlow好笑地把戒指放在手心里向它递过去，一边说着：“那就送给你，等你回海里去了，就能拿给那个女巫问她喜不喜欢了。当然，你也要乖乖听话，好好吃东西，不闹别扭，才能有力气回去海里，好吗？”

Bucky高兴地答应着，飞快游到rumlow身边，小心地拿起他掌心的戒指，对着舱顶泻下的一缕阳光转动着那枚绿宝石，然后兴致勃勃地把戒指套在了自己左手的无名指上。

Wow……rumlow真的牵起嘴角笑了起来，看着人鱼开心地跃出水面又钻回去，巨大的鱼尾带起一串晶莹的水珠，他忽然有些好笑地开口问bucky：“那……你觉得我长得怎么样？”

Bucky停下旋转跳跃认真地看了看他，小声地说：“丑……你没有胸……”像是害怕rumlow不高兴，它又赶紧补了一句，“但是、但是比我好看，你骨架小……”

就是说我矮呗，rumlow挫了挫牙根哭笑不得地想，只是在他来得及做出反应之前，bucky已经忽地窜到他面前，湿淋淋的双手伸出水面捧住rumlow的脸，紧接着那光滑白皙的面庞就凑过来轻轻蹭了蹭rumlow的下巴。

“但是你的下巴毛茸茸的，我从没见过这样的，好可爱啊！”

身经百战刀枪不入的黑心商人rumlow差点被这个傻人鱼惹得连耳根都红了。

Rumlow的船驶上了归程，虽然他们这次航行并没有走太远，但既然已经捞到了大宝贝，rumlow迫不及待地想要尽快兑现。他摸着下巴盘算着可以先把bucky养在他的秘密别墅的游泳池里，他得先偷偷去打听一下市面上人鱼的价格，难得得到的漂亮宝贝，他可不想把bucky贱卖了。

他后半生能不能逍遥度日混吃等死可就看这一遭了。

像是预示着rumlow的好运气，回程的几天都是晴朗的大风天，鼓胀的风帆带着大船走得飞快。Rumlow指挥水手们用木材组装了一个巨大的木箱，大到能把水缸整个装在里面。他要秘密地把bucky运回去，在找到合适的买主之前，谁也不会知道rumlow从海里带回了什么宝贝。

Bucky倒是也很听话，它比一条观赏鱼还要好养，虽然吃得多，但只要投喂它新鲜的鱼就会很开心。只是rumlow必须得说看着一个帅哥生吃活鱼弄得半张脸都血淋淋的确实挺具有视觉冲击力的。Bucky很单纯，对人类也没有什么戒心，很快就变得很亲近rumlow。Rumlow是没和那些人鱼小妞们打过交道，不知道人鱼是不是就是这么单纯的种族，还是bucky这种“丑”人鱼没怎么和别鱼交流过，才会为rumlow对它的一点点关心而满心感激。

就连rumlow第一次告诉它自己的名字，也让bucky高兴得连叫了好几遍，并坚持省去最后一个音亲昵地叫他rum。

这最好不过了，如果它一个劲儿想着逃跑或是倔强得宁死不从，rumlow才要伤脑筋呢。他揉着bucky柔软又湿淋淋的棕发安慰地想着。

他们在一个月黑风高的深夜停靠进了克雷斯港，这是rumlow的老根据地，他在这儿长大，尽管去过许多港口许多城市，但最终还是会回到这儿。除了这里是故乡外，因为他与管理这座城市的贵族的儿子——也就是tony——颇有交情，使得他在这儿搞些不那么正当的买卖时也能心安理得一些。

Rumlow的小别墅建在海边一座小山的半山腰上，院子里的游泳池正面对着大海，这片山头的地都是他买下来的，所以鲜少有人会经过这儿，用来金屋藏鱼再好不过了。他让女仆把游泳池打扫干净，注满清凉透亮的水，然后几人合力倾翻水缸，bucky在微弱月光下闪着银亮蓝光的尾巴甩动着，整条鱼噗通一下跳进了水池里。

“这儿比不上你的大海宽敞，就稍微将就一下吧。”Rumlow蹲在池边看着bucky在水里快速地游到这边，又甩甩尾巴滑向另一边。听到他的话，bucky很快游回他身边，一双湿漉漉的手伸过来握住rumlow的手。“谢谢你！”它开心地说着，“我从来没有来过陆地上，这些是什么？”

Rumlow看向它指着的方向，耐心地跟它解释这是树，这是房子，而这是室外烧烤架。Bucky看起来对一切都充满了好奇，这让rumlow感觉很奇妙，像是忽然交了个甜蜜又黏人的小男友，一切都变得新鲜又充满乐趣。

只是rumlow也不能全天陪着它，他是个商人，现在又是个怀揣宝贝的商人，自然少不了交际应酬以便在那些满是贵族的宴会和舞会上偷偷打探人鱼的价格。有个以前向rumlow买过一些沉船上捞出来的首饰的贵族叫做pierce，听说他早些年在拍卖会上买过一条人鱼，所以此刻rumlow正捧着酒杯与他攀谈着，并仿佛不经意地把话题引向了他的人鱼。

“哦，是有点昂贵，我为此卖掉了一座葡萄酒庄园。”Pierce耸了耸肩，但rumlow知道他其实并不在意，葡萄酒庄园这种东西他继承了不知道多少座，只是令rumlow没想到的是，pierce转了眼珠看向他，又说了起来：“而且，人鱼，说实话不太禁玩，所以……”他苍老得皮肤都皱起来的手指伸过来轻轻拍了拍rumlow的肩膀，“如果您有好的货物可以提前通知我，我非常乐意出一个比市面上高得多的价格，rumlow。”

妈的，这个老变态！绝对不能把bucky卖给他！强颜欢笑地应付着pierce，rumlow一边在心里恨恨地想着。

大概是这愤恨使然，rumlow在那天晚上喝得有点多，最终临近午夜才晕乎乎地坐了马车回家。一进屋他就跌跌撞撞地走向院子，而像是听到了他的声音，bucky立刻从水池底游上来，眼巴巴地趴在池边等着他，在看到rumlow的身影后又高兴地叫着“Rum”。

“嗨，我的宝贝小鱼。”Rumlow因为醉酒而笑得傻乎乎的，他蹲低身子，把手里精美的食盒递给bucky，“猜猜我从宴会上给你带了什么回来？”

Bucky着急地打开盒子，看到里面漂亮的红丝绒蛋糕时小声尖叫了一下，它放开手让食盒漂在水面上，转而捧住rumlow的脸，认真地看着他说：“谢谢你，rum！谢谢你时刻都想着我，我很感动。”

Rumlow早就习惯了人鱼的直接与真诚，不再那么容易被这些亲昵的动作与话语弄得心跳漏拍了，他看着bucky在明亮的月光下翠色流转的双目，心头痒痒得像被鱼尾轻轻拂过。

人鱼转而去对付那块蛋糕，它用手指直接抓下一块蛋糕放进嘴里，在那些奶油和糖粉融化在口中时发出毫不掩饰的赞叹，快速吃完后还意犹未尽地把手指上的蛋糕屑舔得干干净净。

Rumlow沉醉于这场景之中，不知是不是今晚摄入的过多酒精作祟，他觉得身体被烘得热呼呼的，连脑子都似乎变得不那么清楚了。他招了招手让人鱼过来，伸过拇指抹掉它嘴角沾到的奶油，然后放进自己嘴里慢慢吮掉。

那甜得要命。

Rumlow脑子里嗡嗡作响，他进一步俯下身子趴在水池边，手指温柔地拂进人鱼湿漉漉的棕发中，看着对方有点不明所以但仍旧认真地看着他的眼睛，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇才再度开口：“我还知道更甜的东西，你想试试吗？”

Bucky毫无戒心地很快点了点头。

于是rumlow把它拉过来，拽到水池边，自己微微探过身，吻上了它的嘴唇。

Rumlow该庆幸，它的嘴里没有鱼腥味，只有红丝绒蛋糕留下的甜蜜。它的嘴唇又湿又软，像弹性十足的蛋白，滑溜溜得快要含不住。尽管这滋味甜得要命，为了不吓到他的宝贝小鱼，rumlow还是在几个轻吻后克制着退开了。

他睁开眼看着他的小鱼，bucky瞪大了眼睛，它绿色的瞳仁在午夜的月光下盛满了星星点点的光亮，接着它轻轻张开嘴无声地“Wow”了一下，又伸出舌头慢慢舔着嘴唇如同在回味这个吻：“这尝起来不是甜……不，就……和糖果和蛋糕的甜都不一样……”

“哈哈，好吧……”Rumlow被它逗得笑了起来，他翻了个身躺在水池边，侧着头看他的小鱼，“大概是朗姆酒（RUM）的味道，我今晚喝得有点多。”

“这是rum的味道？”人鱼好奇地指指嘴唇，又凑得更近了一点，双手已经作势要捧住rumlow的脸了，它又问，“我能再尝尝rum吗？”

“当然，哦……当然……我的宝贝小鱼。”

Rumlow笑着闭上了眼睛，任由人鱼的手指拂上了他满布胡茬的下巴，然后是嘴唇，那甜美的嘴唇又贴了上来，这次用上了舌头，小心翼翼地舔过rumlow的唇瓣，当他配合地张开嘴后舌头滑了进来，在他的口腔里摩擦探索着，像是极力汲取那儿残留的朗姆酒的味道。Rumlow被这好奇的探索之吻弄得想笑，他胸腔震动着，尽力偏过头把他们两的嘴唇紧紧碾在一起，用舌头缠住人鱼在他口中肆意游荡的软舌，然后用这几十年积攒的吻技把这条小傻鱼吻得气喘吁吁。

“Wow……wow……”他们不知道吻了多久才停下，人鱼一直没有闭上的眼睛大睁着，惊叹声一次次从口中轻轻传出来。它湿淋淋地滴着水，在月光下看起来透明又清新，那些吻让它的嘴唇变得红艳，像衔着一朵盛放的玫瑰。Rumlow感觉体内的燥热已经升腾到灼烧的地步了，那一汪清透的池水像最清凉的诱惑，还有他的小鱼，干干净净地挂着细小水珠的脸，都在引诱他不顾一切地贴上去降降温。于是rumlow遵从了这份本心，他胡乱扯开礼服外套和衬衫，踢掉长裤与鞋子，只留下底裤，一只脚还挂着长袜，就等不及地跳进了池水里，“噗通——”的水声在夜晚的院墙与山林间悠悠回荡。

Rumlow踩着水浮了起来，这是他第一次侵入bucky的地盘，人鱼像是担心他淹死一样赶紧靠过来搂住他的腰微微使力托着他半浮出水面，rumlow也就顺势扣住bucky的后颈，然后再一次把它拖进亲吻之中。

他们的嘴唇像是黏合在一起，一秒钟都舍不得分开，短暂的喘息后会立刻恢复原状紧紧吸住对方。“这是你第一次接吻？我是说和别人、啊别鱼的嘴唇吸在一起？”Rumlow在一个喘不过气的空隙里急匆匆地问，而bucky飞快地点点头，它又凑上来吻住rumlow，在他嘴里含糊不清地讲着：“没有人鱼愿意和我这么丑的人鱼进行身体接触的，rum。”

也就是说还是条处鱼？Rumlow克制不住地想着那方面的事情。

他隐隐约约地知道一些那些拥有人鱼的贵族们为了取乐会怎样使用他们的人鱼，在相当于人类胯下的位置，有一个被又细又软的鳞片覆盖的繁殖腔，那是可以进入的地方，人鱼们自己交合时大约也是插入那儿的。Rumlow有点犹豫，倒不是说他害怕会被拒绝，bucky从来不会拒绝他，况且它也许根本不会知道rumlow想要做什么而它肯定从没经历过这个。

它是他捕捞到的，是他的高级货物，所以rumlow猜测他有权第一个使用它。

Rumlow的手开始不规矩地从bucky的脖子上往下滑去，没入水中掠过对方肌肉结实的后背，并最终落于鳞片与皮肤交接的臀部，轻缓地抚摸着那儿。那条漂亮又修长的鱼尾贴了过来，缠上rumlow的一条腿，并讨好地磨蹭着，这让rumlow感觉到他的小鱼也为接下来可能会发生的情事而蠢蠢欲动。

它根本都不知道会发生什么。Rumlow好笑地想着，并没有感觉到任何内疚。这是帮它，rumlow想，就算他不会把它卖给Pierce，它最终也会属于某个贵族，成为他的玩物。

那么越早习惯这个，对它来说越好吧。

Rumlow把那些杂七杂八的思考扔出脑海，专心对付bucky越来越急切的亲吻，他的手不规矩地沿着bucky侧腰鳞片的边缘向身前滑动，在对方紧实排列的腹肌上打着转。这小动作将未经人事——以及鱼事——的小鱼引诱得不行，它在rumlow的嘴里发出短促又甜蜜的呻吟。

是时候了。

Rumlow的手指顺着腹肌间的沟壑向下，一步步滑上细密的鳞片，然后，一个又粗、又硬、又长的东西拦住了他的去路。

Rumlow非常震惊，他甚至舍得脱开bucky甜美的嘴唇稍微久那么一点儿并往下望去，透过月色之下波光粼粼的水面，他看到那个粗、硬、长的物件正从bucky胯下细软的小鳞片间探出头来，在摇曳的水波中坚定不移地指着他。

“这……这是什么？！”Rumlow结结巴巴地用手比划了一下bucky的胯下。

“呃……阴茎？我猜？人类不这么叫这个吗？”Bucky用因为刚刚的亲吻而变得水汪汪的绿眼睛无辜地看着rumlow问。

“不不不，我是说……这个构造不太对吧？！”Rumlow几乎是小心翼翼地用指尖往水面上点了点，“我以为、我以为那儿会是个……可以插入的内腔之类的……？”

“是，啊，是的是的。”Bucky马上同意了，可他接着说，“我们叫那儿为‘繁殖腔’，是的它可以被插入，但它也能伸出阴茎来。你大概知道，人鱼是雌雄同体的……”

“是是是我知道但是你为啥要让那玩意儿伸出来？！”Rumlow震惊而急切地问。

“因为我想操你啊。”Bucky看着rumlow笑着说，没什么不好意思，就只是甜蜜而调皮的笑意，却把rumlow吓得毛骨悚然。

“这样不好吧？！”他开始有点惊慌失措了，“我是说，那啥，你也没做过这个，这次就让我来操你……不好吗？”

“啊？！这怎么行？！”Bucky立刻惊讶地叫了起来，一把搂住rumlow像是心疼他一般，它接着说，“在海底只有那些长得漂亮的美人鱼们才有资格躺着不动享受被操，像我这种长得丑的必须卖苦力操别鱼，要不然没有鱼会愿意和你做爱的。”

顿了顿他又有点难过地说：“但是我长得实在太丑了，阴茎也太大了，又很粗，那些漂亮的人鱼们都不愿意多看我一眼，所以……”它偷偷抬眼看了看rumlow，又小心翼翼地凑过来蹭了蹭他满是胡茬的下巴，“你都不嫌弃我，对我这么好，我怎么可能还厚着脸皮躺着让你卖力操我？”

我一点儿也不介意卖力啊！！！Rumlow内心咆哮着。

但明显bucky完全没察觉到rumlow心中所想，它在水里围着rumlow转了一圈，修长的手指从rumlow的肩膀划过又划回来，然后它甩尾潜入水中，拉下rumlow的底裤小心地张嘴轻轻含住了rumlow的老二。

Rumlow可没法拒绝这个。

该死的！它没有咽反射！Rumlow在五秒钟后发现了这个严重的问题。

人鱼在水中时的呼吸方式大约和鱼类差不多，水流从bucky的口鼻中进入然后从下颚两侧靠近耳垂的缝隙中泻出去，把氧气留在它口中。Rumlow曾注意过那两条类似鱼鳃的缝隙在bucky钻出水面时会紧紧闭合住，而此刻这特殊的生理结构显然给了rumlow和rumlow的阴茎更糟糕的刺激。

Bucky的口腔和舌头都很烫，而除去与肉体相触的部分，rumlow的老二能感受到的还有流动的水带来的清凉，那与火热口腔相比简直如同冰火两重天。阴茎的头部被bucky含进了喉咙里，它显然没怎么做过这个，只知道一味地把rumlow吸进嘴里并吞得更深，而事实上这就足够糟糕了。Rumlow勉强划动手臂让后背靠上大块打磨成凿毛面的岩石堆砌的池壁，双臂向后展开支撑住发软的身体，以免丢人地滑到水池底去。

当bucky绿色的眼睛从盈盈的水下望上来想确认rumlow对它的服务是否满意时，rumlow就知道他坚持不了更久了。Bucky紧紧吸住他的喉咙像是有魔法，在环绕柱身的水流中不时留下灼热触碰的舌尖又像游鱼般捉摸不定地折磨人。于是他深深喘息了一大口，然后控制不住地释放在了人鱼的嘴里。

Bucky屏住呼吸把rumlow的东西全都咽了下去，快得rumlow都来不及思考它能不能吃这玩意儿会不会拉肚子甚至中毒。接着它从水里打着转儿浮起来，欢快地凑过来蹭了蹭rumlow的下巴，说：“还舒服吗？”

射得一塌糊涂的rumlow哪里说得出“不舒服”来。

人鱼讨好地揽着rumlow的腰，一双手从他身后摸到身前，绕着阴茎的根部打了几个转，又疑惑地开口：“Rum，你没有繁殖腔？”

我有个p！老子他妈的又不会生孩子！Rumlow被这条傻鱼气得够呛。

他翻过身趴在池壁边沿，一只手伸下去撑开自己的臀瓣露出隐藏在双丘间还瑟缩着的入口，半转头气愤地跟bucky说：“人类才没有那种东西，也只有女人才有阴道，你要插只能插这里了！”

这样说完，rumlow被酒精弄得迟钝的大脑才惊觉不对：我为啥要教这条傻鱼怎么操我？？？只是他还来不及再多说一句阻拦的话，身后就传来人鱼入水的哗啦声，随即一双微凉的手在水下附上他的手指进一步打开臀肉，紧接着一块火热而柔软的物体就贴上了rumlow的后穴，并蠕动着往里钻去。

浸在水中的半身和酒精一同让rumlow的反应变得迟缓，但这也阻止不了穴口传来的怪异触感。“有一条鱼在往我屁股里钻！”这种事情光用想象都觉得异常可怕，何况这正在真实地发生着。那个rumlow自己都从未探索过的小小入口被人鱼的舌头入侵了，一小团软肉不断向里钻去，舔进rumlow后穴深处，在逼仄的甬道内固执地攒动。

Rumlow确定自己叫出声来了，叫得跟那些脱衣舞酒吧里热情的舞女差不多，那暧昧的呻吟在午夜的宅院间横冲直撞，最终归于哽咽的喘息。人鱼的舌头仿佛是有什么特殊构造可以分泌润滑，还是水池里的水顺着张开的入口涌进了rumlow的肠腔，那里很快变的湿滑，除了bucky的舌头又多接纳了它的两根手指。

这太过了，rumlow用指头死死扒着凿毛面的池壁，第一次被开拓后穴的感觉令他不知所措。

像是察觉到runlow的不安，bucky把埋在rumlow臀瓣间的脸拔出来，它很快浮上水面，从背后整个笼罩住rumlow的身体，小心又怜惜地在他肩膀上舔来舔去。它的手伸过来与rumlow攀在池壁上的手十指交扣，那枚被赠与的戒指在指间硌着他们两的指骨。“你在害怕吗，rum？”它问。

“不……不，就只是……”稍微喘过一口气的rumlow闭着眼睛承受bucky亲昵的触碰，“我没有……我是说我没有被这样……进入……”

他一下子有些想不好措辞，该怎么跟他单纯不谙世事的小鱼解释就算是人类和人类之间，也只有极度亲密且相互信任的恋人会做这样的事情。而bucky显然有自己的想法，它收回手轻轻揽住rumlow的腰，手指滑下去分开了他的腿。“你的腿，”Bucky说，“它们很漂亮，很特别，对我们人鱼来说，新奇……”

它断断续续地说着，同时一个硬挺鼓胀的物体在缓慢压进rumlow的后穴，而他这才明白他的小鱼在试着转移他的注意力以免陌生的感受让他难堪。它接着说：“看到你以后，我会想，有双腿是什么感受？它们会像尾巴那样灵巧吗？而用双腿奔跑会像在海里游泳那样轻松吗？”

随着bucky的喋喋不休，它的阴茎向着rumlow的身体里慢慢深入，水流的包围让感觉变得迟缓，压迫感震荡着传进runlow体内，而被密实填满的感觉迫使他张开嘴发出低哑的呻吟。

“不，不……停下！”Rumlow叫喊着阻止了bucky尝试抽插的动作，人鱼被他的反应吓得不敢动，在rumlow背过手用力推搡它时不知所措地退了出去。

Bucky抽离后rumlow趴在池壁边沿缓了几秒，然后他翻过身背靠池壁看着他的小鱼。它看起来委屈而无助，身下的阴茎还好笑地挺立着，手指虚扶在rumlow腰侧却又不敢真的触碰到他。“小傻鱼……”Rumlow咧嘴笑它，“别害怕，我没有在生你的气，我只是想让你试试我的腿会不会比你的尾巴灵活。”这么说着，rumlow深吸一口气，在水下分开他的双腿，弯拱腰背好露出大张的双腿间被开拓得当的入口，他冲bucky勾勾手指：“过来，傻小子，这是你的第一次，你得看着我做。”

Bucky听话地靠过来，又问rumlow讨了几个吻，它的身体严丝密合地嵌入rumlow双腿间，尾巴尖讨好地在rumlow腰间轻轻环绕。而rumlow张开腿夹住人鱼的腰，双脚在它背后交叠，把它紧紧扣在自己腿间。

“操进来，鱼宝宝。”Rumlow搂着bucky的脖子在它耳边呼着气。

尽管单纯的人鱼被rumlow这一系列动作撩得不行，还是谨慎而缓慢地进入了他的身体。正面的体位让那根绝对高于人类平均值的阴茎具有了更强烈的压迫感，而rumlow咬着bucky的嘴唇把痛呼统统咽了下去。他用脚跟磕着bucky的后腰：“继续。”他说。

得到允许的bucky开始摆动腰臀在rumlow的身体里抽插着，在水中动作会受到水流阻力而变缓，但这对生于海中的人鱼来说从来不是问题。在觉察到rumlow体内开始配合地张合吮吸时bucky就加快了动作，快速迅猛地插入干开里面的软肉，再缓慢地拖出来享受被柔软的肠壁绞紧挽留的甜美。

在bucky换了角度再次插入时rumlow的呻吟变了调，他在bucky的耳边叫出一串带着哭腔的气音，转而死死咬住嘴唇再不肯发声。懵懂的人鱼又冲那个位置顶了两下，rumlow在它怀里打着颤，却怎么也不肯在发出声音。Bucky缓下动作犹豫了一会儿，忽然开口跟rumlow说：“深呼吸，rum。”

“什、什么……”Rumlow口齿不清地反问到，bucky又重复了一遍，在看到rumlow下意识地大吸了一口气后，它抓住rumlow的腰猛地带着他潜进了水底。

水从四面八方向rumlow挤过来，他想大叫，却下意识地死死闭上眼睛憋住了那口气。Bucky的阴茎在他体内狠狠拖过去，摩擦着内部的腺体带出似乎能将池水煮沸的热度，几乎使得rumlow整个融化在bucky怀中。很快，缺氧的感觉擒住了rumlow，他的嘴角冒出一串泡泡，含在嘴里的那口氧气快速泻了出去，缺少氧气供给的大脑带起一阵阵微弱的晕眩感。

在rumlow控制不住地大口呛水之前，bucky凑过来吻住了他，并把口中的氧气慢慢地渡给他。

Rumlow像沙漠中饥渴的旅人渴望水源般拼命向bucky靠近，不顾一切地吻着它从它口中夺取氧气。人鱼的体温比人类低，对于此刻快被燃烧殆尽的rumlow来说如同清凉冰冷的绿洲，就好像他才是他们中第一次做爱的那个毛头小子，bucky的嘴唇离开一秒钟都令他无法忍受，收紧的手臂死死缠住bucky的脖子，嘴唇追着嘴唇，紧绕腰际的大腿抖动不停，被逆向摩擦的鳞片刮得生疼。

身体里面的感觉也同样汹涌。池水在鼓膜上撞出咚咚的心跳声，连同bucky埋在体内的阴茎突突跳动的频率混为一体。Rumlow不能更明确地感觉到bucky的一部分在他的身体里，雀跃着向内部挤压，把敏感的腺体摩擦得快要起火，肠腔痉挛着紧缩，内脏都被顶得移了位。

同时这也是安静的，池水隔绝了外界的一切噪音，只有他们的心跳，在连接的身体间震荡传递着。

在那灭顶的一刻来临时，bucky把rumlow顶出了水面，一瞬间夜风、虫鸣、植物清爽的香气连同月光一起泼洒在rumlow的身上，撞击着他，充盈了他，让他达到不顾一切的高潮。

然后bucky从水里钻出来，它用尾巴卷着rumlow的大腿根把他拉回来，让自己再一次嵌合进那具因为高潮而颤抖不已的身体，一边吻着rumlow一边射在了他身体里面。

这之后rumlow不知道自己是怎么拖着软绵绵的双腿从池子里爬出来的——或许是bucky托着他的屁股搭了把手，他只记得自己裸着裹了件礼服外套，遮遮掩掩地躲开家中女仆们探究的目光冲回房间。而趴在浴桶边抖着手指伸进屁股里抠挖时rumlow又差一点哭出声来——所幸他没从里面掏出几颗滑溜溜的鱼卵之类的猎奇玩意儿，看起来人鱼的精液和人类的也差不多。

等rumlow做完这一切时已经快到天亮了，黎明前最深沉的黑暗中他听到了一阵虚无缥缈的歌声，隐隐在夜空和山林间回荡。Rumlow惊诧地躲在窗帘后偷偷望向院子，就看到bucky正背靠池壁面朝大海轻轻哼着歌，银蓝色的大尾巴不时甩出水面溅起一串晶莹的水珠。

这是rumlow第一次听到人鱼的歌声，那是另一种语言构成的美妙音乐，若有似无，却夺人心魄。

有许多关于人鱼的歌声的传说，说那具有魔力的声音会迷惑水手让他们拐入暗礁丛生的死亡地带，听到这歌声的人类都会失去自主意志而陷入对于人鱼的疯狂迷恋与渴求。Rumlow从来都对这些夸张至极的传说嗤之以鼻，尤其在捕获了他的小鱼后，看到像个单纯未知世事的少年般无辜的bucky后，他对于人鱼大半的错误印象都得到了及时纠正。

但在这一晚，rumlow像是着了魔，在违背常伦和一条算是异类的人鱼激烈地做爱后，他开始不知怎么想的，不那么想把他的小鱼卖给那些最终会囚禁它、使用它、以它取乐的贵族们了。

Rumlow抚摸着下巴，在人鱼悠远的歌声中暗自思忖，而他很快有了个好主意。

第二天rumlow去了领主的城堡，去见他的童年好友，而当他从那里出来时，整个人都显得欢欣雀跃了起来。Tony接受了他的建议，尽管他装作趾高气昂地压了rumlow不少价钱，理由是rumlow给他制造的那些小麻烦可没少花他的零花钱。但这没关系，这都不是重点，最重要的是——

他同意买下bucky了。

Rumlow高兴地踏上了回家的路，甚至在半路上甘心挤在那些贵族小姐们的大裙摆间排队为bucky买了一大袋甜点。他回到家跑进院子，他的小鱼像等待主人归来的宠物犬一样趴在水池边甩动着尾巴，看到rumlow就整条鱼都开心得转圈圈。而rumlow把甜点一股脑地塞给bucky，然后迫不及待地告诉了它那个好消息。

然而出乎意料的，bucky没有感受到他的开心，它抱着那一大袋零食傻傻地看着rumlow，然后用难以置信地声音问他：“你……要把我卖掉吗，rum？”

Rumlow一瞬间有些语塞，他几乎要忘记自己曾经骗bucky说如果没人要买的话他会把它放了，而此刻，对着人鱼不敢相信的眼神，他只能努力结巴着试图解释：“但那是、那是tony……他不会，我是说他不会伤害你，他就是……他老爹不常陪着他，tony一直想养条狗或者猫之类的，我只是说服他何不养条能说话的人鱼，就……”

“不不不，rum……”Bucky进一步贴近rumlow，用它那双令人心碎的绿眼睛看着rumlow，问他，“你不要我了吗……你只是……你只是把我当做一件货物吗？”

Rumlow无法回答这个问题。是的，他应该开口告诉bucky“是的，没错”，他得让这条小傻鱼认清事实——他是一个商人，一个彻头彻尾的金钱至上的利己主义者。对于这样的人类来说人鱼不过是用来交易的高档货物，他从捕到它的那一刻就那样自然地决定了它的命运。

但他说不出口，他不能，对着它的眼睛说出这么绝情的话。

“听我说，bucky……这、这几乎都不算卖，tony答应掏的那点钱都不如他上次包了一队脱衣舞女郎在城堡里开宴会花的多……”Rumlow紧张地看着bucky继续徒劳无功地解释着，“你就、你就只用陪他说说话，就偶尔说几句，或许你也能唱歌给他听，tony没那么难对付的，就……”

“不，我只为我爱的人唱歌。”Bucky打断了他的话，它看着rumlow，用空洞得让人心碎的声音说。

这样说完，它就不再看rumlow了，那双一直紧紧追随着rumlow的绿宝石般的眼睛移开了视线。它低着头把那袋甜点塞回rumlow手里，然后转身跃进水中，一直沉到池底，卷起他的尾巴团身窝在角落里，接着就一动也不动了。

“Bucky……bucky……”Rumlow有点凄惶地轻轻叫了它几声，甚至用手拨弄池水试图引起人鱼的注意，但bucky再也没有回头看他。

或许它再也不会看向rumlow了。

Rumlow失魂落魄地走回屋子里，吩咐了他的女仆几句，然后就回到他的房间，站在窗台边长久地看着院子里水波荡漾中窝在水池一角的身影，因为长时间的注视而眼睛酸涩得像要流泪。他一向引以为傲的机灵大脑此刻像生了锈，脑海中一片空茫茫，什么都存不住，像手心里的水流般一下子就从指缝间漏走了。

只是有一个念头，在脑中越来越清晰，那是与他身为商人与捕猎者的本质背道而驰的，从未被考虑过的选项。

但也许，这才是他该做的事情。

就像他曾答应过的那样。

一直快到傍晚时，rumlow才被轻轻的敲门声唤回了神志，他转过身，看着自己的副手rollins一脸莫名地钻了进来，说：“头儿，你找我？”

“嗯，你得出趟海，Jack。”Rumlow用不像是自己的声音机械地说。闻言，rollins点点头，活动了一下手腕答应着：“好，你打算什么时候动身？”

“不，这次你带队，我不去。”Rumlow慢慢地说着，在rollins诧异地看向他时，他深吸一口气说出了那个选项，“把它送回去，送回大海深处去吧。”

Rollins起航的那晚rumlow没去送他们。那是一个像bucky来到他家时一样昏暗的残月夜，rumlow坐在自家后院的水池边上，天气已经开始凉下来了，他在晨衣外又裹了一件大浴袍，却固执地把双脚插在略显冰冷的水里。水池被女仆们清扫过又重新注入了清水，但那儿再也不会发出尾巴划开水面的淅沥声响了。

像rumlow的心一样，空空荡荡的。

两小时前rollins来他家接bucky时rumlow没敢露面，他不知道该怎么面对他的小鱼，bucky还会相信他是真的要放它回家吗？它还会听信rumlow的任何话语吗？Rumlow不知道。他只敢躲在卧室的窗帘后面听着楼下的动静，rollins在水池边说了些什么，距离的关系rumlow没能听得清，好在bucky乖乖配合地游了出来，跃入水缸时发出了巨大的“哗啦”声，让rumlow偷偷松了口气。

此刻他就这样呆呆地坐在水池边看着远处的港口形单影只起航的船，一边暗暗希望rollins有带够新鲜的鱼，bucky自从跟rumlow那次不太愉快的谈话后就什么也没有吃过了，rumlow怕它饿肚子，又怕它会无聊，像个看着游子远行求学的老母亲一般牵肠挂肚。可他转念想想，bucky是要回家去了，它要回到人鱼的聚集地，回到它从小长大的熟悉的环境里，他不知道它有没有家人有没有朋友——啊或许是有朋友的比如那个吹胀的steve，总而言之它要回到它熟悉的一切中去了，有关于rumlow这个人类的事情只是它漫长又短暂的一生中一段不那么愉快的小小插曲。

它很快就会忘记rumlow，然后重新回到自己的生活轨道。

这才是正确的事情。

海面上开始起雾了，rumlow熟悉的桅杆和旗帜很快消隐在雾气中看不到了，他还是呆呆地望着海岸线久久没有收回目光。

第二天，对于rumlow来说生活也该走上正轨了。他在起床洗漱后拍了拍脸，就又变成了那个油盐不进的精明商人，没人会知道在他的心底有个位置会永远游着一尾小鱼。他又去见了tony，毫不意外地接受了一大堆抱怨、冷嘲热讽、和割地赔款的不平等条约，但说到底tony就是个面冷心热的家伙，或许是看出老友心里有事，还留他吃饭并带他去找了点乐子。

Rumlow努力融入他曾经很熟悉的生活中，就像什么都没有发生过一样。

这样的日子过了几天，那些说不出又放不下的感情就慢慢地被生活琐事推到了脑袋后面，可以不用常常在脑海中回放了。Rumlow的生活回到了正轨，他跟贵族们交易，他为下一次出海做着准备，他计划着下一笔大买卖，以及自己未来的人生。

只有在夜深人静的时候，他会躺在床上呆呆地望着天花板，楼下的水池在他卧室的天花板上投下一片斑驳的波影，他也曾幻想过某一时刻那些光影忽然开始晃动而巨大的鱼尾从水面甩起滑出带着液滴的美妙弧度的样子，可这一切都是不会再成真的空想了。

Rollins，大概也快回来了吧。Rumlow这样想着，闭上眼睛慢慢进入了梦乡。

但这一晚他注定不能安眠，午夜刚过，rumlow就被一阵激烈的敲门声吵醒了，他迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，捞起沙发上的浴袍披在睡衣外面走出了房间。女仆们也被吵醒了，rumlow听到她们去开门的声音，随即一声齐刷刷的尖叫就传了过来，瞬间把rumlow从半梦半醒间震得清醒过来。他快速跑下楼梯，冲到前厅，围在门口的女仆们看他过来赶忙让开一条空隙让他得以看清门口台阶上的情况。

那里趴着一个人，半长的棕发盖住了脸庞，除此以外什么也没穿。Rumlow草草打量了一下发现是个男人，就赶忙把女仆们护到身后，紧张地站在门口看着男人问：“你是谁？来这里干什么？！”

趴着的人听到这问句，似乎是非常艰难地动了动，rumlow这才注意这人浑身都是伤，尤其是手臂和双腿，被磨出大片血痕，掺着砂砾和石子，简直惨不忍睹。而那人动弹着，终于抬起脸来，从乱发的缝隙间露出一只绿色的眼睛，看着rumlow轻声叫了一句：“Rum……”

天呐天呐天呐……

Rumlow的心因为这熟悉的声音狂跳起来。

他扑到男人身前，慌乱地拨开他脸上的头发，看到无数次在自己梦中徘徊的熟悉面孔出现在自己眼前，那是他的小鱼，是他日思夜想却又不得不放它自由的小鱼。Rumlow诧异地看着他的脸，又往下看了看他伤痕累累的双腿，脑子里塞了一团乱麻般不明所以，但男人在他怀里发出一声痛呼，又让他紧张心疼得不得了。

“快点、快点准备热水！去找个医生来！！”Rumlow冲女仆大吼着，一边把浴袍扯下来披在男人身上，努力把他架起来往房间里拖去。

这之后的半晚上rumlow都没能再碰到他的床，医生很快来了，半夜被吵醒的不耐烦在看到躺在床上的男人的伤势后马上消失不见了。男人的手臂和腿上都是擦伤，膝盖、手肘和掌根尤为严重，混着石块草茎一片血肉模糊。医生仔细地检查冲洗了伤口，一点点挑去陷在皮肉里的砂砾，最终把那人的手脚都用绷带仔细地包扎起来。Rumlow在床边急得团团转，帮着递水递纱布，心里慌乱得要命。男人在叫完他的名字后就昏了过去，一直到医生包扎完都没有醒来。

最终处理完一切后医生才打着哈欠离开，而这时天已经快要亮了，rumlow终于得闲拖了把椅子坐在床边，小心翼翼地看着床上的男人。

这是bucky，是他的小鱼，那张脸以及上身肌肉的线条rumlow绝不会认错，那些都是他用指尖一寸一寸探寻过的弧度。接着他又把手伸进被子里，尽量轻而缓慢地抚摸着缠在绷带下的双腿。没错，那是一双正常得不能再正常的人类的双腿，甚至覆盖着锻炼良好的肌肉，不用站起来rumlow也判断得出绝对比自己的腿长。

可是为什么……它的尾巴呢……

“唔……”床上的一声呜咽吓得rumlow赶紧抽回了手，他紧张地看着男人的脸，就看到那对扇形的长睫毛颤动着缓慢掀起，露出藏在后面的绿宝石般的双眼。那双眼睛转了转，眨巴了几下，看到床边的rumlow时，眼睛的主人露出了小小的笑容：“Rum……终于，终于找到你了……”

“Bucky？”Rumlow还是不敢相信地看着对方确认到，而他很快笑着点了点头：“是的，rum，我是bucky呀，是你的鱼宝宝。”

“天啊……”Rumlow控制不住地惊叫着，扑过去抱住bucky的脑袋靠在胸口，又怕弄疼他似的不敢使力，轻轻抱了几秒就赶忙放开了，转而捧起他的脸看着他的眼睛问：“你是怎么……我让rollins送你回家的，你怎么找回来……”

“是的，他送我到那片海域然后把我放了，尽管我央求他带我回来见你，可他只是说我不能，我不能以一条人鱼的身份待在你身边……”Bucky有点难过地说着，他停顿了几秒，又说，“所以我去求natasha了，她告诉我她会给我一双腿，我拼命游拼命游，游回我们出发的海岸，我离开海水的那一瞬间，鱼尾就变成了两条腿。”

说着，他停了下来，伸手掀开被子露出下面被绷带缠得满满的双腿，像是仍旧不敢相信这是自己身体的一部分般打量着它们。但他很快又笑了起来，他转回目光迎上rumlow，继续讲着他的神奇经历：“长出腿的感觉实在太奇妙了！但我还控制不好它们，比尾巴难多了，我试了半天都站不起来，摔倒了无数次，真不知道你是怎么用这两根棍子跑来跑去的。”他轻描淡写地笑着说，像是那些伤口与疼痛全都不算什么似的，“没办法，我只好爬过来，按着记忆里的方向，你家好远啊，我想我得在天亮前爬到，如果被看到一个奇怪的东西往你家爬，也会给你带来困扰吧？”

最后，他像是害怕rumlow会生气一般小心地歪着头看着他问：“你不会介意吧……rum？我就这样来找你，而且……我好像弄脏了你家门前的台阶，血什么的，你知道……”

“该死的！该死的！你这条蠢鱼！我怎么可能介意什么台阶被弄脏了！”Rumlow现在知道bucky的伤都是从哪儿来的了，他心疼得要命，又急又气，对这执着又蠢笨的男人毫无办法，只能怜惜又小心地把他唯一没有受伤的脑袋抱进怀里，“你一定是疯了！！！放着好好的人鱼不当，长什么腿啊？！”

“嘿！长腿又没什么不好，陆地上有这么多漂亮的东西，我也想要去看看。”Bucky在rumlow怀里带着笑意说着，但很快他又挣脱开，把左手伸到rumlow眼前，冲他比划着几乎快被绷带埋住的绿宝石的戒指，“而且你骗我，Rum！Natasha说这宝石根本不值钱！还有、还有……她说……”

说着，他的声音低了下去，rumlow要很努力才能听清bucky最后吞吞吐吐的几句话：“她说戴在这个指头上，证明我已经是你的了，这算是个契约，不能反悔，所以我也必须来找你……”

Rumlow简直要笑出声了，他的小傻鱼，为了一颗便宜戒指，放弃了整片海洋，只想回到他的身边。

他确定自己是要爱上这条小傻鱼了。

但rumlow很快又想到了什么，一下子变得紧张起来，他抓住bucky的手问他：“可是你用什么跟natasha换来的腿？！天啊！你没有做什么傻事吧？！”一边说着，他一边小心地摸着bucky的脸，像是确认他的五官都还在不在，又把手放在他眼前晃晃，生怕他的视力被夺走，他甚至掰开bucky的嘴试图数一数他的牙齿有没有少。

“Rum，不……没事，我的鼻子眼睛嘴巴都没事！”Bucky苦笑着抓住rumlow的手，他犹豫了几秒，才小小声地说：“Natasha拿走了……我的繁殖腔……”

“Whaaaat？！”Rumlow不禁尖叫出声。

“就是说……我不能给你生孩子了。”Bucky困扰地挠了挠头，“我跟natasha说了我们的事情，然后她就决定让我用繁殖腔来换腿，她说反正我要那玩意儿也没用了，留个阴茎就够了，所以……你不会生气吧，rum？”

看着bucky小心翼翼抬眼确认的样子，rumlow都快要被气笑了，同时在心底暗暗提醒自己这个女巫是个狠角色有朝一日遇见了一定得好好巴结。而看他不答话，bucky又小声地说：“所以只能你来生宝宝了，rum，我会好好努力的……”

“你努力个屁！”

Rumlow这次是真的被气笑了，他毫不客气地扯着bucky的头发偏头咬住了他的嘴唇，并决定在几个激烈的热吻后再跟bucky解释人类男性的生理构造。

Fin.

彩蛋

“什么？！Steve被抓住了？！”

听到这个消息，bucky猛地从楼梯最后几级台阶上跳下来扑到rumlow面前，倒吓得他心脏一阵狂跳生怕bucky摔着。事实上bucky已经完全能适应他的双腿了，看看吧，他都能把rumlow抱起来按在墙上操了，只有rumlow还一整天提心吊胆的怕他受伤。

“你慢点，别着急，tony已经把steve买下来了。”Rumlow赶紧说完能让bucky安心的现状，才拉着他坐在客厅的沙发上慢慢解释，“是的，前几天听说有黑市的拍卖会上会卖稀有货，tony就去玩了，结果看到是一条男性的人鱼。上次没能买到你好像让他有点耿耿于怀，这次就二话没说直接买下来了。我也是今天去找他打听事情时才知道的，他说那条人鱼叫steve，而且一直念叨着要来找bucky。”

Rumlow一口气说完，就看到bucky焦躁不安地揉乱了头发：“该死的！Steve这个蠢家伙！他怎么能为了来找我……该死该死！”

“嘿，冷静点，鱼宝宝。”Rumlow及时拉住了bucky进一步摧残自己头发的手，尽管bucky已经不是人鱼了，他还是习惯性地这样叫他，“我带你去看steve，马上就去，我跟tony说好了，别担心，在tony那儿不会受委屈的。”

“你说那个tony，他会放了steve吗……？”Bucky可怜兮兮地问rumlow。

“呃……我觉得，可能比较困难……”精明商人rumlow回忆起他听到tony报出的成交价时那肉疼的感觉，诚实地摇了摇头。

Bucky很快跟着rumlow去了领主的城堡，rumlow去和tony聊天了，bucky被女仆带着去院子里，一眼就看到了在水池里悠闲摇晃的巨大金色鱼尾。“Steve！！！”Bucky叫着老友的名字冲到水池边，听到他的声音，水里的人鱼一跃而起转过身面对他，惊喜地叫道：“Bucky！”

一人一鱼在水池边顺利会师，steve还是和bucky离开时一样，灿烂的金发被淋湿了软趴趴地伏在头顶，壮硕的胸肌腹肌闪烁着晶亮的水光，还是那么……丑。Bucky惋惜地叹了口气，在水池边盘腿坐下，和趴在池壁边沿的steve聊天：“你怎么这么傻，居然浮出水面被抓住，幸好是rum的朋友买了你，要不然你这么丑，可能会被拿去炖汤吃掉的！”

Steve也像是心有余悸地拍了拍胸口，又好脾气的冲bucky笑起来：“是是是，如果不是哪个小混蛋招呼也不打就上了岸，我也不至于一路追着他游到岸边被抓住呀？”

听了这话，bucky有点不好意思地搓了搓膝盖，才开口道歉：“抱歉，那时我一心想着rum，太着急了……都忘记跟你说一声……”

“没关系！”Steve立刻打断了他，仍旧带着那副包容体贴的笑容，“我知道你找到了那个愿意为他唱歌的人，我该祝福你啊，bucky。”说着，它又靠过来小心地摸了摸bucky的腿，问他，“会疼吗？变成腿的时候？”

“一开始的时候是很疼。”Bucky点点头，“但很快就习惯了，rum教我走路，他对我特别特别好，我很爱他。”

“哇……”Steve发出一阵感动的叹息，轻轻趴在bucky盘起的膝盖上抬眼望着他，但bucky很快又垮下脸来，说到：“可是steve，你可能……没办法回大海去了……Rum跟我说那个tony花了好多好多钱买你，他说那些钱如果换成鱼够你吃八百年的……所以他应该不会就这么把你放掉了……”

听到bucky的话，steve露出了惊讶的表情，但那很快被脸上的红晕取代了，他说：“没关系，我可以、我可以一直待在这里，陪着tony。”

“嗯。”Bucky点着头，伸手揉乱了steve的金发，“那你要好好报答tony，你长得这么丑，他还愿意买你，真是太好心了，你得经常给他跳个舞顶个球按个摩什么的报答他。”

“我、我可以给他唱歌……”Steve脸红红地说。这次换bucky惊讶地张大了嘴，而steve继续说着，“而且……而且tony说我一点儿也不丑，他说我长得特别好看，他很喜欢……”

在回家的路上，rumlow看到bucky一脸心事重重的表情，犹豫再三，还是开口问他：“怎么？和steve聊得不愉快？还是他在这边受委屈了？”

“不，他在那里挺好的。”Bucky摇了摇头说到，“他的水池比你家那个大五倍，还有各种水草贝壳珊瑚礁，环境很好，鱼和甜食也是24小时不限量供应。”

呦呵，这是有对比了发现我当时委屈着你了？Rumlow愤愤地想。

但bucky叹了口气，接着说下去：“就是tony……虽然他人挺好的肯买下steve，但他怎么能觉得steve好看呢？？真是没天理了，不知道他是瞎的还是傻的！Natasha把steve吹得那么胀，一身鼓囊囊的肌肉，他居然告诉steve说他特别好看？！”

他哀怨地叹了口气：“果然是人傻钱多吧……”

Rumlow坐在bucky对面紧张地咽了一下口水，并暗暗提醒自己永远不要夸bucky长得好看，以免因为智障而被自己的男朋友强制分手。

真Fin.

差点忘了，对于人鱼来说什么是最漂亮的宝石呢？当然是鹰的眼睛啦。

真真Fin.


End file.
